duel knights the kings tournement
by mastermarker
Summary: when an ancient evil is unleashed the world its up to 5 students of the new generation of duel academy students to stop it. apps open 10 charecters max,5 good, 5 evil. i dont own yugioh gx ,5ds, plain old yugioh. 5
1. Chapter 1

If you want to submit a character for the duel knights story the requirements are.

Name:

Personality:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Clothing:

Guardian monster(s) ( favorite monster) has to be from your deck and represent it :

Deck type:

Deck name:

Style of duel disk:

Your theme music for when you duel please include link if possible:

Relationship yes/no:

Here is my example

Name: Henry buster

Personality: the laid back strategists

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Sandy brown

Hair style: short and shaggy

Clothing: white zip up hoodie with ying-yang symbol on the back, purple t-shirt with the word mirage written on it, ripped black jeans with a white belt, and black sneakers.

Guardian monster: dark crusader, and future samurai .

Deck type: Macro deck

Deck name: chaos void

Style of duel disk: the ying- yang symbol as the middle of the duel disk, a combination of dark crusader and future samuria's swords as the monster, spell, field, and trap card zones, two power pickaxes as the graveyard, the deck holder is shaped like mirage dragons head

Theme music: the good life by three days grace.

Relationship: unknow at the time


	2. the knights begins

**Henry's POV **

There were monsters standing everywhere, but the funny thing is I noticed three of them, two of them where my own favorite monsters future samurai , and dark crusader . Standing next to my two warriors was my friends Tazmen's favorite card Felgrand dragon . Mine and Tazmen monsters were fight along with some monsters I recognized and some didn't against five huge shadowy creatures. Suddenly I herd a voice "Ah at last a knight arrives". I spun around to find out who the voice belonged to but all I found was a duel disk . The duel disk was inactive and I could see that the play area, while inactive looked like future samurai's sword and dark crusaders crossed creating an x at the bottom. The area holding the life point counter , deck holder , and graveyard, was in the shape of the Ying-Yang symbol, the graveyard was two upside down power pickaxes, and the deck holder was shaped like mirage dragon's head. The voice spoke again "take heed young knight the dark kings seal weakens and his forces gather , knight of chaos take this weapon and stop the dark kings forces from fully awakening him, I fear you don't have much time because one of his servants is already at the school. The voice was fading east but I needed to know more. Wait tell me more who is the dark king, what's his servants' name. the voice answered back it was barely a whisper know, "he is known as the gambler". I suddenly noticed a massive shadow hand hovering above my head, it suddenly descended, and I realized I was going to be crushed, suddenly I herd a new voice screaming my name. I spun on my heal and saw Tazmen next to Felgrand dragon, my heart skipped a beat when I noticed the duel disk on her arm was now in the shape of a purple dragon with a wing as the play area , but right now the wing was wrapped around the dragons body, in the dragon's mouth was a deck, the grave yard was the dragons tail curled tightly together, instead of her old academy issued duel disk. I realized that if she got a new duel disk that made her one of the duel knights the voice was talking about. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise and my eyes snapped open revealing I was still in my dorm room in obelisk blue. I smiled realizing it was all a dream, that is until I looked at my duel disk sitting on my dresser and realized it was the same one I saw in my dream.

**Next time on duel knights a new duelist arrives and challenges Henry to a duel, but the stakes maybe to high for Henry when he realizes he's not just duel for his own life but that of the whole school.**_**Raising the stakes a gamblers lucky draw **_


	3. Chapter 3

Please keep sending in reviews because we still need 2 more good guys "preferably 1 guy and 1 girl" and 4 more bad guys " 2 guys and 2 girls".

Here is a list of all the characters , their status, and their type of decks so far

For the Knights "good guys" we have

Henry Buster the chaos knight, his deck is Chaos void a macro deck

Tazmen Felius the mystic knight, her deck is rise of the dragon lord a dragon deck

Shin Lozano the fossil knight, his deck is Jurrac Fire a dinosaur deck.

And so far only one villain "Dark servants"

Zain Narek the gambler, his deck is the warriors gamble, a six samurai deck


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating my story in a while my schedule has been a bit hectic and when I looked at how I had

Written before I thought I should change it, don't worry if you submitted a character they will still be in the

Story, you will still find new chapters under the same title so thanks for your patience, also I changed one of the ocs, mine, to a different oc I own, he will

Have a beast deck and he will be the Knight of Earth.


End file.
